


Офелия, любимая

by Irgana



Category: Claymore
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irgana/pseuds/Irgana
Summary: Офелия и ее брат.





	

**Author's Note:**

> With respect to Sir S.

Хлое было четыре, Джорджу семь, Дереку, их отцу, страшно много, а мамы не было. Дерек был коновалом, это значило, что он мог повалить на землю лошадь, корову или человека, открыть их и мельтешить над ними своими быстрыми узкими руками, только людей он валил на стол в доме, и обязательно чтобы надо всеми крыша была, а то внутрь живота накапает. Они жили в доме в деревне, который назывался Остров, потому что Дерек очень любил говорить, что "остров всегда лучше матери Ка", пусть даже и оказался он не на том, откуда его набрали.  
"Чтобы Хлоя любила папу так же, как любила бы маму", Дерек рассказывал им с Джорджем на ночь сказки. Знал он их мало, но зато все они были длинные, с разными сложными словами на старом языке и множеством людей: в каждой сказке умирало столько, что их деревня бы полупустая была, умирай в ней столько же. Сказки Дерек рассказывал не всегда, потому что обычно уезжал на несколько или совсем много дней в другие деревни, маленькие и большие: он очень хорошо валил коней и людей, и его звали погостить. Дерека боялись и уважали, поэтому дарили ему много разных вещей и еды, но боялись больше, и иногда, если темно, его в чужие дома пытались не пускать, и тогда Дерек кричал "чтоб там все поумирали вместе сраженицей", и Хлоя знала: там, в таких домах, идет сражение, как между друзьями Липатры.  
Хотя сказка про Липатру, которая дружила со всеми, но некоторых пыталась убить, была самая скучная. Как это можно понять: если все друзья Липатры, то почему не рады умереть, когда она их хочет убить? А если их правы сильнее, то почему не убьют ее? Друзья значит друзья; вот если Джордж ей принесет кузнечика или мышку и скажет съесть, неужели она не съест; и то же про Джорджа. И когда Джордж отнимал у Хлои последний кусок пирога, и она пыталась вернуть вкусняшку, он всегда пихал ее в живот, и она сгибалась, а когда могла разогнуться, Джордж уже все съедал. "Если ты сильнее, то имеешь праву", делился с ней Джордж, и Хлоя старалась, чтобы ее права была сильная, потому что всегда имела хороший аппетит и не хотела терять пирогов. Лева была слабее и не могла даже закинуть кусок черепицы в огород соседа, но Джордж сказал, что лева неважна, важна права. Втихую от Джорджа Хлоя еще делала так, чтобы ее права была такая же красивая, как у Дерека, у которого она вообще как уж могла извиваться, и Хлоя очень хотела, чтобы ее права могла обхватить кого-нибудь и задушить, но Джорджу она это не показывала, потому что Джордж просил ее о другом, а Джордж был первый.  
И они очень любили друг друга, а еще любили играть в сказки Дерека. Любимая сказка Джорджа была про девочку, которую обидели в лесу двое братьев и за это отрезали ей руки и язык, поэтому она с тех пор могла только пить. Джордж брал с кровати Дерека покрывало, заворачивался в него и кричал:  
\- Я Криоланд! Я победитель варанов!  
\- Корилай, - поправляла его Хлоя, но Джордж говорил, что она сама варанка и старого языка знать не может. Это было чуть-чуть обидно, старый язык Хлоя знала, и Дерек много слов из сказок объяснял, когда особенно хотел, чтобы она его любила и называла "папа", но Хлоя все равно звала его "отец" и на новом языке, потому что однажды Лупи, которая сидела с ними, пока Дерек уезжал ко всем в гости, услышала, как Хлоя кричит на улице Джорджу на старом языке, загнала ее домой прутом из забора и отстегала. "Если будешь говорить при чужих непонятно, тебе отрежут язык и уши, а потом опустят тебя в котел с водой и будут варить, пока ты не станешь мягкая для еды", - вот что сказала Лупи, а Хлоя никогда не хотела играть ту девочку из леса, она ведь была королевой варанов, поэтому старый язык был только дома. Зато дома можно было кричать что угодно, и Хлоя, раздевшись догола, обвязывала пояс полотенцем и с табуретки говорила Джорджу, что любит его, потому что он настоящий изрима, и поэтому поможет ему во всем. Потом на табуретку залезал Джордж и говорил, что девочка из леса его дочь, поэтому надо найти братьев и наказать. Затем Джордж и Хлоя вместе шли по всему дому, сражаясь с каждым, кто встречался им по пути, и убивали разные метлы, лавки и сундук. Хлоя как будто бы не знала, что те двое братьев - это ее дети, поэтому страшно радовалась, когда наконец встречала их, и готовила им суп, а Джордж был героем и изрима, поэтому он подсыпал им яд, зная, что королева варанов суп не ест. Хлоя изображала, будто так любит своих детей, что прямо готова и супу ради них скушать, и они все втроем умирали от жуткого яда, корчась как Дома с соседней улицы, пока Дерек не достал из ее живота кусок желтого и не сказал, что оно там лишнее. Джордж, подсматривавший за смертью семьи в дырку в двери, прибегал, чтобы успеть обнять Хлою, пока она еще дергает своей правой, Хлоя делала вид, будто Джордж злой, и доставала лучину, чтобы убить его, но ее права слабела, и тогда Джордж из любви к ней сам брал лучину и закалывал себя.  
Очень они еще любили играть в королеву Мабету, которая убила своего мужа, чтобы любить другого мужчину, более хорошего. Хлоя считала Мабету очень хорошей женщиной: ее права была сильнее - она и убила, что ж ей, плохого любить? Потом Хлоя сидела на кухне, а Джордж тряс перед ней полотенцем, выливал на пол остатки жидкой каши или крови от забитой свиньи и выл дурным голосом всякие страшные слова в надежде, что она испугается и всем расскажет, что это она убила мужа. Хлоя придумывала всякие отговорки, называла полотенце дух омболот, притворялась, будто не верит, что это кровь, и мочила в ней руки, а потом долго их мыла в тазике в углу и приговаривала, что крови слишком много, в ее муже не столько было, кто ж поверит, что это кровь мужа. Потом Джордж становился мужем Мабеты и переставал ее дразнить: он крался по коридору, Хлоя скреблась за дверью, а Джордж говорил, что он ее не боится, потому что он ведь муж самой Мабеты. Тогда Хлоя говорила ему, что все про него знает, и рассказывала три его секрета, которых не знали Дерек и Лупи. Если она все правильно говорила, то он открывал дверь, обнимал ее, и они жили счастливо, а если в чем-то ошибалась, то он злился и грозил, что всем расскажет, кто убил прошлого мужа Мабеты. Хлоя тогда с ноги распахивала дверь и кричала, что это она убила своего мужа, потому что он был плохой, и этого убьет, потому что он не лучше, и они начинали драться, и Джордж, конечно, побеждал, но потом Хлоя, лежа на полу при смерти, шептала ему правильный секрет, и Джордж в отчаянии убивал себя тем способом, какой придумает, только чтобы не повторяться с предыдущими.  
А больше всего Хлоя любила сказку про Офелию. Джордж ее не так любил и считал скучной, это потому, что Дерек ему мало рассказывал, какая Офелия была красивая с длинной косой и как она красиво и медленно умирала: расплела свою косу и стала входить в воду по частям, чтобы сначала умерли ее ноги, потом ее живот, потом руки, и только волосы бы красиво плыли по реке, душа всех, кто стирает белье. Когда Дерек повалил на стол женщину из другой деревни, долго в ней сновал руками, а потом вышел и сказал ее мужу, что поздно резать, надо в землю класть, Хлоя подняла с полу серьгу, упавшую с женщины, когда та еще бесилась и извивалась на столе, пытаясь разорвать себе рот пальцами. Разогнув крючок, Хлоя вешала серьгу себе на ухо, заплетала светлые, почти как у Дерека, волосы в косу, шла к Джорджу и говорила, что утопит себя прямо сейчас, если он не пойдет и не убьет соседа, чтобы стать королем вместо него. Джордж долго сердился и кричал, чтобы прекратила, потому что он ее любит, иногда после этого он все-таки шел убивать соседа и возвращался с клоком его волос. Если Хлоя с трех раз отгадывала, кто из ребятни деревни попался Джорджу под руку, то брат и сестра вместе шли на кухню и выпивали там по кружке ягодного сока; а если не отгадывала, то Джордж пихал ее в живот и шел сжечь волосы, потому что Лупи ругалась и била его, когда однажды нашла, а потом еще Дерек, вернувшись, лишил еды на два дня. Хлоя в это время распускала волосы и шла из дома к речке, где входила в воду и немного стояла там. Если ей везло, и на повороте речки стирала какая-нибудь женщина из деревни, то Хлоя поднималась выше, входила в воду, ложилась на спину и плыла, направляя себя ногами к женщине. Вода была холодная, Хлоя быстро замерзала, но ради удовольствия вдруг выплыть из-за поворота, поднять из воды лицо с посиневшими губами и схватить женщину за руку она терпела холод.  
Лупи про это ничего не знала, потому что работала над овощами в огороде или над свиньями в хлеву, а больше никто Дереку ничего рассказать не мог, потому что никто к ним не ходил, только Дерек ходил ко всем, а когда возвращался, обычно смотрел слева направо на все, что было перед домом, потом на Джорджа и спрашивал:  
\- К тебе никто не приходил?  
Нет, отвечал Джордж, и этот ответ Дереку нравился. Когда Хлое стало четыре, Дерек однажды уехал совсем надолго, потом вернулся с аж двумя большими сумками испиеты, что означало очень много красивых и тяжелых вещей, пусть и некоторые одинаковые, и почему-то задал свой вопрос Хлое. Конечно, к Хлое-то никто не приходил, Джордж обиделся, что спросили не его, а Дерек, красиво изогнув широкий рот, почему-то сказал, что он, оказывается, вообще отстал от жизни.  
Потом все кончилось сразу: однажды вместо Дерека вернулся мужчина, такой же беловолосый, который часто заезжал за Дереком, чтобы увезти его далеко, сказал Лупи, Джорджу и Хлое, что им нужно собрать лучшие вещи, только очень-очень быстро, и уходить из деревни, а он их отвезет далеко отсюда, и показал отрезанную руку Дерека. Она была больше похожа на ужа, которого Джордж и Хлоя два дня назад съели за дальним огородом, но они ее все равно узнали, потому что иногда видели такую его руку над теми, кого Дерек валил на стол. Джордж и Хлоя кивнули и пошли как будто бы собирать вещи, но они, конечно, сразу поняли, что это он пришел обмануть их, как Цеза Липатру, и что он хочет их убить, поэтому выскочили из окна и убежали в лес. Мужчина все равно догнал их и собирался уже забрать с собой, но потом он замер, как будто съел ядовитого супа для детей королевы варанов и сейчас начал это понимать, сказал, что он не дурак показать себя всем "ради двух отродьев Седьмого, которые не способны", и ушел. Джордж и Хлоя еще немного посидели в лесу, потому что знали, что Лупи, вздумай она прийти за ними, никогда их там не найдет, а когда замерзли, пошли домой, но так и не дошли: с дальних огородов к ним обернулись и двинулись серые кривые почти что люди, только с желтыми глазами, и Джордж вдруг заорал куда страшнее, чем когда пугал Хлою на кухне. Он откинул сестру далеко назад неожиданно не кулаком, а выпрямленной длинной рукой, и пошел очень быстро навстречу чужакам, не переставая повторять: "Уходи! Уходи далеко! Уходи с белым!" - и Хлоя поняла, что это он уходит от нее. Она закричала ему, что пусть не уходит, она ведь его так любит, а он все продолжал выкрикивать "уходи", а потом просто что-то невразумительное, пока серые почти что люди прыгали на его вдруг выросшее до размера Дерека тело и рвали его зубами и пальцами. Тогда Хлоя решила, что убьет их всех своей правой, а потом умрет сама, как положено, но ее схватил за одежду непонятно откуда пришедший человек в черном, посмотрел на место, где уже не было толком видно Джорджа, сказал, что "жаль, опоздал, ну хоть кто-то", и Хлоя уснула.

Послелог

В телеге было пыльно и тряско, солнце жарило непокрытые головы, а еще никто не ел с вечера - кроме Хлои, которая в лесу, когда все писали, поймала ужа и спрятала за пазухой. Она поела его на ужин и на завтрак, и теперь достала хвост. Остальные девочки отвернулись, но сидевшая напротив совсем взрослая девица, у которой под рубахой уже были маленькие выпуклости, жадно глядела, как Хлоя точит змею.  
\- Дай, - сказала она, голос ее показался Хлое гнусавым.  
Хлоя, не говоря ни слова, положила в рот край хвоста и надкусила, глядя прямо в глаза девице.  
\- Ну дай, смотреть не могу, как ты ешь, - канючила Гнусавля.  
Хлоя проглотила кусок, аккуратно положила хвост ужа на колени и выбросила вперед обе прямые руки с вытянутыми пальцами. Гнусавля заорала, когда по ее щекам потекло из глаз желтое и красное.  
\- Не смотри, - сказала Хлоя и доела хвост.  
Девица все орала, хватаясь за лицо, пока человек в черном, но не совсем такой, как из леса, не спрыгнул с переда телеги и не стукнул Гнусавлю по голове.  
Другой человек в черном, тот, что из леса, обернувшись спереди, смотрел на них, а потом спросил Хлою:  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
Хлоя нагнулась вперед и вынула из уха лежавшей на полу телеги Гнусавли серьгу. Разогнула крючок, надела на ухо и улыбнулась человеку из леса, лукаво сощурив голубые глаза:  
\- Я Офелия.


End file.
